


Seven Months

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Blake needs some help, and Yang is more than happy to oblige. A little slice of life fic were Blake is pregnant and Yang is a great wife. And Blake is also a great wife. Look at these great wives.





	Seven Months

“Yang,” Blake called out, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. “I could use a little help.” It was harder than one would think getting up when you were seven months pregnant.

Yang was at her side in an instant, giving Blake a dazzling smile. “What do you need, kit kat?”

Blake scrunched up her nose at the nickname, but didn’t object. “Help me up. Please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Yang easily lifted her out of the chair, setting her upright gently. Her left hand rested on Blake’s stomach, smiled widening. “Our baby girl giving you trouble?”

“Just like her mother,” Blake teased, pulling Yang in for a kiss. “Bet she looks like you.”

“Nah, she’s gonna look just like you.” Yang nuzzled Blake’s hair. “Cat ears and everything.”

Blake leaned into Yang, smiling softly. “Either way, she’ll be perfect.”

“That we can agree on.”

The stood there for a moment, silently enjoying each other’s company, when Yang let out a surprised noise. “I felt her kick!”

“Me too,” Blake said, laughing. “She likes to kick all hours of the day and night. My mom said I was like that, too.”

“My dad said that about me,” Yang said, shaking her head. “Though I think that might have been after I was born.”

Blake chuckled. “I can see that.” 

After a moment, she leaned into Yang. “Think you can help me to the kitchen? I’m feeling a bit… wobbly.”

“What do you need?”

“I can make it there, I just need a bit of help,” Blake insisted, heading to the kitchen. She wanted to retain some dignity. Still, she’d didn’t mind Yang pulling down the peanut butter for her. It meant she wouldn’t have to squish her stomach against the counter. No one wanted that.

Settling back on the couch, she dug into the jar with gusto, while Yang watched in fascination. 

“I don’t remember you liking peanut butter this much before.”

“Me either.” That didn’t stop her from taking another spoonful however. “Being pregnant is weird.”

“Better you than me,” Yang chirped. After a moment her smile faded slightly. “Not that, well, you know.”

Blake set aside her peanut butter jar, reaching out to hold Yang’s hand. “Hey. You alright?”

Yang curled up next to Blake, resting her head on her shoulder. “Sometimes I just… remember I can’t really do everything a woman should be able to do.”

Blake frowned, moving her hand to stroke Yang’s hair. “I’m sorry, Yang. I didn’t mean to upset you. Do you want to talk about it.”

“I’m okay,” Yang placed her hand on Blake’s stomach again. “Think of any good names yet?”

An obvious change in subject, but Blake knew better than to push. Yang would talk when she was ready. 

“Well, I kind of like flower names.”

“Says the girl with the last name Belladonna,” Yang teased, pressing a kiss to Blake’s cheek.

“Rude. Something like Lily or Violet.” Blake raised an eyebrow. “Why, what did you have for ideas?”

“Yin.” Yang managed to straight face it.

Blake gave her a look. “We are not doing Yin and Yang.”

“You wanted Violet Belladonna.”

“That is a perfectly nice name!”

“I know, babe,” Yang soothed, sitting up properly to wrap an arm around Blake. “I guess it depends who she looks like more. We can go from there, right? See if she’s more like a Violet or Lily or even a Yin.”

_ “No.” _

“Had to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
